


食色性也

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin





	食色性也

【1】

 

我后悔了。

 

面前那份蒸腾着热气的虾饺在刚才一直喊饿的Mean面前失去了所有的吸引力，放在桌面上的手指微微颤动，然后攥住了拳头。Mean的喉结深深地动了动，脑袋里只剩下这一句话。

 

坐在他对面的Plan若无其事地低头玩着手机，另一只手抚在印着精致花纹的白瓷杯上，指甲轻轻敲击着杯沿。

 

香港特色的奶茶，它有一个引人遐想的名字——丝袜奶茶。

 

让人想到女孩被顺滑丝袜包裹住的玲珑的足尖，纤细的脚踝，还有嫩白的小腿。

 

但此刻Mean并没有对这个想法产生什么不该有的兴趣，因为现在踩在他大腿上的那只脚，和丝袜和女人没有任何的关联。

 

垂下来的长长的桌布给了Plan肆无忌惮的空间，而旁边闹腾着说想要尝尝这个试试那个的其他人根本没空在意他们。

 

从Plan把脚贴近他的小腿时，Mean就警觉地绷紧了身体。他的背挺得僵直，整个人都透着无措。

 

Plan抬起头看了他一眼，眼神里调皮地带着恶作剧般的得意。

 

于是在他还来不及做好准备的时候，Plan的脚便顺着他的腿侧攀附上来，滑到膝盖，接着踩上了他结实的大腿。

 

是打定了他并不会怎么样，所以才这样任性地为所欲为。

 

哥是一个又聪明又坏透了的小孩。

 

Mean在那只脚的作乱下好不容易才别别扭扭地夹起了一只虾饺。

 

事情会变成这样，他从没有想到过。但是这个赌已经打下了，他并不想输，虽然他自己也没有底气能赢。

 

那只不过是由Plan的一句抱怨而衍生出来的气话。在他连续几晚上都索求无度以后，Plan有气无力地说他没有自制力，像个不听话的熊孩子。

 

而Mean恰恰非常不喜欢被Plan当成小孩，这源于Plan不会把除去快乐以外的情绪跟他分享的做法，那让他觉得自己在Plan眼里根本不是一个可靠的人。

 

“我就证明给哥看我能管好我自己！”他赌气一般地说道。

 

就这样，他和Plan打了一个保持一周不做的赌，如果他输了，他就要负责一个月的洗碗和清扫工作。

 

“那我要赢了呢？”他不甘心地问。

 

面前背对着他只露出毛茸茸小脑袋的Plan转过身，被子滑落到肩膀，盖不住侧颈因为刚才的缠绵而留下的印记。Plan缓缓地垂下眼睫看着他的嘴唇，睫毛细密地铺下来，温软的手心暧昧地沿着他的肩头抚上了脖子，手指轻轻揉了揉他的后颈，嗓音带着一点点低哑：“你会想要试试绑住我吗？”

 

这句话落下的下一秒Mean握住了Plan的手腕，深深地咽下喉咙里滚动的兴奋。圆润的腕骨在手心里带着易碎的脆弱，他已经抑制不住地想象用艳红色的纱巾将它们缠绕在一起的场景了。

 

在Plan细瘦又好看的手腕上，那就像是月老的红线，把他的心也紧紧地牵连住。

 

但现在，Mean终于知道要赢得这个赌有多么困难，除了来自他自己的煎熬，还有Plan对他施加的外部阻力。Plan聪明得很，而Mean无论打什么赌总是先败下阵来的那一个。

 

“Mean，你的虾饺要凉掉了。”Plan看着他，隔着一层蒸腾出的水雾，轻轻地扬起嘴角。

 

如果忽略那只在大腿上磨蹭着的脚，这是一个再平常不过的场面。

 

Mean穿着破洞牛仔裤，Plan的脚从他膝盖划过去的时候，脚心温热的皮肤接触几乎要让他沸腾起来。

 

他感受到了自己耳朵不同寻常的热度，它们大概比桌上的番茄牛腩还要红一些。那只脚现在正往更加危险的大腿内侧去，足尖已经抵上了腿根，再偏一点点......Mean的肌肉更加紧绷，虾饺放进嘴里后变得索然无味。他现在只想握住面前那人的脚踝，分开那双线条流畅的腿，做从前那些在Plan看起来非常过分的事。

 

曾经的Mean对于在床上把Plan欺负哭这件事乐此不疲，毕竟下了床就再也讨不到什么便宜，这让他在床上就像是一只狡猾的狐狸，总是用尽各种方法让Plan哭出来，然后再贴着那红透的耳朵说一句，“哥，你哭得真好看。”

 

这个时候Plan一定会倔强地咬他的肩膀来报复，身体颤抖着像被捕食者捉住后垂死挣扎的小白兔。

 

但是小白兔现在变成了一条攀附在身上的蛇，而想哭的是下了床根本拿Plan没有任何办法的Mean。

 

“Mean，多吃点啊。”Plan抿了一口奶茶说道，“番茄牛腩也要尝一尝。”

 

Plan向来是一个很会掌握程度的人，暧昧期的时候是，谈恋爱了以后也是，所以他在说完这句话的时候收回了自己的脚——

 

那双脚背柔嫩的，指甲像小贝壳一样整齐排列着的脚。

 

早晚是会讨回来的。Mean咬牙切齿地想。

 

【2】

 

因为搞事情的哥哥，Mean这一顿只吃了几只虾饺和鱼丸。

 

人群熙攘的香港街头比曼谷宽阔不了多少，吃完东西回酒店的路上，Mean跟在Plan右边细碎地倒腾着步子。其他人在前面笑笑闹闹，偏就Plan装酷一手插着口袋一手拿着手机不知道在看些什么。好男友Mean尽心尽责的替Plan看着四周，有行人路过他就轻轻揽过Plan的肩膀护一下。Plan还是喜欢踩后鞋跟，但一想到刚才那只脚在怎样的诱惑他，Mean就觉得有一团小火苗在心里滚烫地跳跃。

 

赌是在来香港见面会的前一天打下的。为了自己的切身利益Mean特地申请没跟Plan睡同一个房间。Plan倒没有什么意见，还跟往常一样，刻意离Mean很远，拖着行李箱和Perth在后面不知道说些什么。

 

Mean却并不感到轻松，心里那些小小的失落像碳酸饮料里的气泡一般冒出来，随后在空气中炸开。

 

不过很快他的失落就被装进空荡荡的易拉罐然后被人一脚踢进了垃圾箱。那人有很好的脚法，大概很会踢足球。

 

洗完澡擦着头发从浴室里出来，Mean看到了Plan正翘腿倚在床头玩游戏。

 

“Saint呢？”他问道，眼神心虚地落在床沿。

 

Plan穿着他买的粉色T恤和短裤，搭在膝盖上的脚腕和小腿划出了一条流畅紧致的弧度。那件粉T他就穿过一次，后来某天Plan随意套着当睡衣以后，他就失去了这件衣服的所有权。这没什么，他所有的东西都是属于小霸王Plan的，连他自己也是。

 

只不过他对这件衣服的感情很复杂，那种稚嫩的颜色穿在Plan身上，配上那张迷惑过交警的脸，想做点什么的时候Mean总觉得自己在犯罪。而某次喝了红酒的Plan穿着这件衣服迷迷糊糊地踩上他的脚背抱住他叫他“Daddy”时，他终于体会到了什么叫做兴奋中的煎熬。

 

喝醉了的Plan尤其喜欢给Mean起各种各样奇奇怪怪的称呼，Mean觉得是Plan无处发泄的表演欲在作祟。“叔叔”和“Daddy”已经稀松平常，最过分的一次是Plan在两个人都快要高潮的时候带着气声和哭腔颤抖着说了一句：

 

“老师......求你不要让Plan的妈妈知道。”

 

Mean差点当场呛死在床上。

 

他真的很好奇喝醉的Plan脑袋里都在想一些什么乱七八糟的东西，但清醒后的Plan会立即堵住他的嘴，并且绝不承认自己曾经说过那样出格越界的话。

 

现在Plan穿着这件暗示强烈的衣服出现在他和Saint的房间里，很明显不是因为喝醉了。

 

感受到危险的Mean觉得自己今晚大概要交代。

 

“他说要换房间。”Plan没放下手机，翘起来的脚微微晃动了几下，亮白的灯光下还能看到脚背上淡青色的血管，像一片有着细小脉络的软嫩的叶子。短裤根本无法遮挡住大腿的线条，随着他的动作，Mean看到内侧的软肉上还有他之前吮上去的已经快淡了的吻痕。

 

后脖颈和大腿内侧是Plan的死穴。

 

每次摸到Plan的后颈，平时那个不可一世的小霸王就会像被提着后颈拎起来的小猫崽一样失去了抵抗力。如果再过分一些，他的嘴唇细致地舔吻过，从那颗痣一直到肩颈，Plan的后面就会热情地挽留他的冲撞，将他照顾得异常爽快。

 

而大腿，这比后颈还要糟糕。

 

Plan曾经和他有过只是用腿就高潮的经历。那时Plan的腿弯打着颤，并拢着双腿快要跪不住的样子，眼泪蹭的床单洇出了一块深色，喃喃地叫他的名字求他停下。没碰前面也没照顾后面，他只是扣住了Plan的腰在那柔嫩的大腿间发泄，Plan就射得一塌糊涂。Mean当时没忍住，说了些下流话，Plan那双比他小了一圈的手立刻软绵绵地捂住了他的嘴。

 

一些多人活动的时候他们坐同一辆保姆车，车上空间逼仄，他们只能紧贴着。负责人正跟他们讲流程和一些注意事项，Plan却极不老实地压住他的腿和他勾缠在一起。Plan很喜欢在别人不知道的时候搞些小动作，已经习以为常的Mean就把手放在了Plan的大腿上。即使隔着一层布料，他也能感受到那里小团棉花一般柔软的触感。

 

那天Plan刚好穿了宽松的短裤，正在认真听讲的其他人绝不会分散注意力在他们身上，Mean忍住笑意，表情严肃地看着负责人，但手却钻进了Plan的短裤。

 

宽大又略微粗糙的手掌覆上柔嫩绵软的腿肉，用力揉捏了几下。

 

Plan立刻倒吸一口气，握住Mean的手腕想把那只手拿出来，但怕被别人发现他又不敢做太大动作，这使Mean的手在里面占尽了便宜。暧昧地抚摸、按压，手指欲罢不能地陷进腿间的软肉中，Mean看见Plan低头咬住了下唇，腿也开始紧绷着发抖。太敏感的身体只要被抓住了弱点，不论多么坚硬的人都会软成一滩水。

 

一直到负责人讲完话，Mean才恋恋不舍地放手，Plan立刻不着痕迹地把腿收了回去。车厢里充斥着笑闹聊天的声音，Plan气愤地踢了Mean的小腿一脚。

 

这种暴力行径很平常，不怎么疼，只是为了表达一下年长哥哥的不甘心。Mean盯着自己的手，掌心里还残留着软嫩的触感。

 

摸不够的。Plan的大腿，那是会让人上瘾的。

 

又想起旧事的Mean顿时觉得口干舌燥，找来桌上放着的矿泉水喝了几口。

 

此刻他的遭际让他应景地想起那部著名的香港电影里非常著名的一句：出来混，迟早是要还的。

 

他转身拿过睡衣，摘了浴巾给自己套上。余光看到桌子上放着两块菠萝包和钵仔糕。

 

晚饭没吃饱的噩梦让他在看到东西的时候立刻察觉到了自己胃部的抗议。

 

“我给我自己买的，你别吃。”Plan放下手机盘腿坐在床上，看着拿起菠萝包的Mean说。

 

Mean才不会信，他哥惯会的口不对心，于是对着Plan的目光他又故意咬了一口。

 

Plan翻身下床，坐到了他身边。手臂撑着他的腿倾身咬住了Mean手里的那块甜软的菠萝包。这在平时根本不算什么大事，但就像人在减肥时会格外想念曾经吃过的零食，那些被压抑的欲望如同装满了水的气球，只要轻轻一戳，满溢的渴求就会全部倾泻而出。所以现在摆在眼前只能看却不能碰的Plan无论做什么，在Mean眼里都是一种放大了的诱惑。

 

尤其Plan还用柔软的舌头舔了舔他的指尖。

 

菠萝包被放在一边，Mean呼吸忽然急促起来，他钳住Plan的下颌掰向自己，偏头用力地吻了上去。

 

Plan顺从地环住了Mean的脖子，那只不安分的脚踩上了Mean的脚背，微凉的足尖撩开宽松的裤腿钻了进去。

 

这可不行。

 

Mean只觉得一股股电流顺着Plan的脚流淌到他四肢百骸。

 

很痒，一直痒到心里去。

 

Perth的消息在这个时候来得非常及时，Mean想分开去拿手机，Plan却又咬住了他的上唇，小奶猫似的用牙齿不轻不重地细细嗫咬着。

 

“等等！”Mean握住Plan的肩膀终于在两个人之间分出了一条缝隙，Plan却不甘心地扬起下巴又要追上去，Mean立刻偏头躲开退到了沙发另一端。

 

失去倚靠的Plan身子一歪，他用手支撑住身体坐正，扯过靠枕侧坐着，眉头微微地皱在一起。

 

毕竟也是同一个屋檐下住着的人，Mean隐约察觉到此刻表情并没有什么波澜的Plan好像有点生气。

 

但他仔细斟酌了一下，最终仍旧选择看了一眼消息。Perth问他方不方便开门让Saint拿手机。

 

他试探地看着Plan：“哥，我把，我把Saint的手机送过去。”

 

Plan没说话，也没有表情，拿起桌上的菠萝包狠狠地咬了一口。

 

Mean像个犯错的小朋友一样把手放在膝盖上老老实实地坐着，等待着Plan的回应。

 

“赶紧去啊，你愣着干嘛？”两个分别吃了一半的菠萝包被摆在一起，合成一个奇怪的形状，Plan拍了拍手上的碎屑站起身，赤脚走进了浴室。

 

Mean拿起Saint的手机打开门，Saint就在门口等着，把手机递过去后Mean也跟着出了门。

 

“你，你这是……”Saint疑惑地看着他。

 

“我就透透气。”

 

Saint不会懂，那是因为屋子里发酵着过量的催情剂。

 

Saint虽然奇怪但也礼貌地没再追问下去，握着手机拍了拍Mean的肩膀就转身回了房间。

 

然而此时Mean的心里更加煎熬，他在门外一刻不停地踱着步子，最后挠了挠头靠墙蹲下，无助的小草一样可怜兮兮。

 

也不知道自己心理建设做了多久，他终于起身慢吞吞地敲了敲门。

 

寂静的走廊几下敲门声显得有些突兀。拐角有位房客入住，好奇地看了他一眼。

 

很快Plan就给他开门了，躲在门后面，身体被厚重的门挡得严严实实。大概是洗澡的缘故，Plan眼眶湿漉漉的，头发也蓬蓬软软。他不怎么敢看，眼神无处安放，小心翼翼地挪进了门。

 

“嘭”

 

门被大力关上，Mean吓得一抖，战战兢兢地回过头去——

 

就这一眼，使他脑海中只有两个字——

 

完了。

 

【3】

 

完了。

 

今晚不是恐怕要交代，而是一定会交代。

 

不能讨福利不说，还要倒贴一个月的苦劳力。

 

Mean一直觉得自己足够有自制力。能站在舞台上接受别人的爱意不是多么容易的事，他知道自己什么时候可以放纵也知道自己何时应该克制。

 

而他现在认为这些可笑的自制力在Plan面前都变成了一团可以被他轻易揉皱丢掉的废纸团。也许Plan说的没有错，要他在Plan面前克制，那简直是不可能的事。喜怒哀乐他都想告诉Plan，他的爱意，他的欲望，根本没办法在Plan面前隐藏分毫。

 

Plan和他面对面站着，身上是他见面会上要穿的那件领口绣上精致图案的衬衫。因为工作人员的马虎，这个尺码他穿得有些大，临时要改已经来不及，但好在他穿上去并没有多么影响观感。

 

然而这件衣服穿在Plan身上就不一样了。

 

过长的衣袖让他一半的手掌都藏在袖子里，袖扣没有扣好，抬手时可能会露出嫩白的一节小臂。扣子严严实实地系到锁骨，顺着衣料的纹路向下，衬衣盖不住的，是紧致白皙的腿。一点淡粉色吻痕点缀着，像几片落在腿上的樱花。

 

“哥……”Mean听到自己的嗓子哑了，里面滚动着渴求的欲念。

 

Plan缓缓地走到他面前，微扬着头看他，眼神里不再是从前那般的躲闪，反而闪烁着真挚清澈的光。这明明该是一场毒性的诱惑，偏偏又带着小白兔纯情的凝视。

 

他伸手抚上了Mean的肩膀，表情淡然的，像在做一件及其平常的事。向前推着Mean后退，再后退，然后Mean的小腿被沙发边缘一绊，坐上了沙发。

 

凹陷的沙发发出细微的声响，Plan的手按住Mean的肩膀，曲腿跪坐在了Mean的大腿上。

 

下身的触感让Mean呼吸都快要停滞。

 

Plan俯下身贴近，他们的呼吸如同交缠的藤蔓，嘴唇近在咫尺，唇珠已经有了微微的触碰，又痒又撩人。Plan拉着Mean的手腕放在他腰间，接着圈住Mean的脖子结实地往前坐了坐。

 

这样紧密的距离，很难抑制住自己想亲吻的欲望，Mean不争气地想着，亲一下，亲一下就好。

 

可就在他想去触碰嘴唇的时候，Plan却躲开了，他抱住Mean，胸膛贴近时有了彼此的温度，他贴着Mean的耳朵，唇瓣轻轻张合，小声地，把滚烫的气息灌了进去——

 

“我下面什么都没穿。”

 

这下真的完了。

 

Mean的理智开始逐渐失控，那平常隐藏起来的兽性突然爆发成汹涌澎湃的海啸。Plan坐在他的下身，他被Plan赤裸裸撩拨起来的欲望正抵在Plan的臀缝。

 

隔着睡裤，隔着内裤，两层隔阂完全不能阻挡Plan带来的热度和曾经的那些性爱留给他的记忆。

 

他知道Plan身体里是怎样的紧致湿热，也知道Plan如何从最开始的艰难接受到现在热情的回应和索求，是他让Plan的身体变成这样的，他是唯一的不可饶恕的犯罪者。

 

“唯一”这个词在意识里就足以搅拌得令人疯狂。

 

他伸手解开了衬衫的一颗扣子，灯光下线条流畅的锁骨越发清晰，他低头，鼻尖轻轻地抵上去。

 

好香。

 

清爽的香，完全没有香水那甜腻的杂质，却意外勾人心魄。

 

香香软软的哥哥正跪坐在他身上诱惑着他的爱抚。

 

Mean顺着锁骨缠绵地嗅到侧颈，Plan顺从地仰起头。喉结微颤，那白嫩的颈肉下交错着青色的血管，Mean伸出舌头舔了舔，果然收获到Plan身体的轻颤。完全放松下来的Plan身体是软的，像是一片绯色嫩滑的花瓣，在他掌心，随他的掌控飘摇。

 

从肩胛到腰肢，Mean的手滑到Plan的衣衫下摆，那宽松的衬衫只盖住了重点部位，垂落在他腿上，卷起的褶皱好像一朵白玫瑰。Plan向前倚靠，Mean的手滑下去，覆上了柔软的臀肉，揉捏了几下后他听到Plan在他耳边不正常的粗喘。

 

衬衫下摆的前端洇开了一小片深色，Mean摸过去，Plan喘得更加厉害，甚至夹杂了细小的呻吟。只是抚慰了两下那兴奋的前端便开始食髓知味地流下前液。

 

表情和话语可以撒谎，但身体不会。Plan伏趴在他身上，没有骨头似的，软绵绵地倚靠着，完全交付和顺从的样子。

 

Plan永远不会知道自己有多么诱人，也许他知道，但他心里预估的分量大概不如Mean心里的十分之一。

 

Mean捧着Plan的脸，沾了体液的拇指轻抚着Plan的嘴角。他们视线胶着在一起，每当Plan眼角下垂着，半睁着湿漉漉的眼睛望向他的时候，Mean总能体会到体内奔腾叫嚣着的疯狂的信号。

 

人不能离开食物，而Mean不能不和Plan做爱。

 

这不是单纯的肉欲，这是汹涌着拍上岸无法停止的爱意。

 

Plan偏头，深深地看进Mean的眼睛里，在Mean的注视下，微微张开小嘴把抚在他唇边的手指含进去，小虎牙松松地压住指甲，湿软的舌头紧跟着舔过指尖、指腹，然后手指被嘴唇包裹住，轻轻吸吮的力道带着酥麻的电流。Plan像在吃一颗甜蜜的水果硬糖。

 

Mean的目光暗下来，拇指按压着调皮的舌头，逼迫Plan不让他合上嘴巴，Plan微仰着头，目光已经带上了几丝迷离。Mean按住他的腰，同时下身向上一顶，他的手立刻抓住了Mean肩颈的衣服，咬着手指皱眉发出带着气声的呻吟，连大腿也开始发抖。他无法控制地小幅度在Mean腿上晃动身体，寻求快感的方式压抑却撩人，像一只发情的小猫。

 

也许把这个赌约在别人面前摊开会有人觉得他们两个很好笑。为了一个不痛不痒的赌互相对峙，而那对他们的生活却没有实质性的影响。

 

但其实说到底，情趣而已。

 

性爱变成游戏，多好玩。

 

“只是一个月不用洗碗打扫，哥至于吗？”Mean的手顺着衬衫下摆钻进去，感受着皮肤的柔韧。

 

Plan倔强地顶嘴，又染着情欲的微颤：“那不就是绑一下你又至于吗。”

 

“至于。”Mean回答得斩钉截铁。

 

“变态。”

 

“这种事情人之常情哥难道就不想吗？”

 

“我现在说想，你就肯做吗？”

 

Mean顿了顿：“我还是不想输。”

 

“你是不想输还是不想碰我？”

 

这句话说出来，Mean就知道，Plan大概又在钻牛角尖了。闷罐子哥哥总喜欢把某些想法闷起来，继而任由它发展成一节脱离轨道很远的车厢。

 

“我能给哥的脑袋里缠一根绳子吗？把你那些胡思乱想的念头全都扯回来。”Mean说。

 

“算了吧，”Plan按住Mean往他后面去探的手，“你连往我手上缠绳子都不一定能做得到。”

 

“我能。”Mean的语气十分坚定。

 

“是吗？”Plan忽然扬起嘴角，轻轻地动了动腰，布料和赤裸的肉体摩擦发出细微的声响，Mean的呼吸更加紊乱，下身直挺挺地抵着他。Plan咬着下唇，小小的牙齿在红润的唇上留下一点印痕，他垂下眼眸看着Mean的嘴唇，熟练地抚上Mean的脖子，若有似无地挑逗着红透了的耳垂，“那，N'Mean想怎么解决。”

 

话音轻飘飘落下，Mean忽然揽住Plan的腰翻身把人放倒在沙发上。曲起Plan的一条腿搭在肩膀，另一只手掰着圆润的膝盖，Mean按着Plan的大腿将他完全打开。

 

“我想做什么，哥从来没有拒绝过我不是吗？”

 

Plan轻轻挑起眉，似乎对这个回答并不感到意外或是恼怒，他捧着Mean的脸，拇指暧昧的磨蹭着Mean的耳根。

 

“所以说，我总会赢的。”Mean怜爱地啄吻了一下Plan的嘴唇，接着他看到了Plan眼睛里的笑意。

 

“耍赖。”Plan说。

 

声音和眼神里的宠溺，Mean当然能感觉到。他低下头深深地在Plan颈间吸了一口气，从下颌吻到了耳垂。再把碍事的衬衫扣子扯开，让那白皙温软的胸口就在眼前刺激着进食的欲望。

 

像一块细腻的慕斯蛋糕，Mean舔了舔嘴唇。

 

终于可以填饱肚子了。

 

End


End file.
